The real characters of Naruto
by CrowdwellerRaven
Summary: crazyness! Rena is my character who luvs lee.Hinata rapes naruto with BONDAGE. Sasuke joins the 'BE GAY AND SAVE YOURSELF FROM FANGIRLS'club. Tenten is a lesbian. Shino plans on taking over the world with butterflies. Kiba kills kittens! and...Just read.


Naruto doesnt bleong to me. But rena does!.

A/N: you will be shocked ...literally and may be dissappointed.

get over it.

read and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee the beautiful green beast of kohona stood before the stump he used to practice his taijutsu over the years of being a young kid with a serious look.

He looked down at his white bandaged hands and tightened them into fists. Today he would train for hours on end so that he could prove everyone and himself that hardwork can also be a way of a true genius.

"Well i should begin." He stood in a stance bending his knees a bit and holding up his fists and at incredious speed and force drove his fist into the stump then pulled back to repeat the action only in many various ways moving around as if it was a opponet and putting in some good harsh kicks leaving dents and splinters flying.

Lee only knew taijutsu the hand to hand combat but would use this skill to be a great shinobi.

"I will be a great shinobi!" The bowl cut hair boy said smiling as he trained hard.

He wore a green spandex suit with orange sleeves on his pants,he looked dorky with black dotted eyes and bushy eyebrows. But that didnt bother Lee not one bit he had goals to make.

But what he didnt notice was another shinobi who was training just the same as he had stopped to watch him. Amazed that she was not the only one striving so strongly she watched him how he moved and flowed.

'_ like the wind.'_ she thought. Her glazing oak color orbs stared at him at his clothing at his hair thinking how dorky yet in some miraculous way cute he was. She leaned against the tree her auburn red hair flowing some what in her face, it was cut short to her chin and curled at the ends lining up with her chin, kinda like Hinata's hair. Speaking of Hinata the shy girl walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, "Rena w-what are you d-doing?"

Rena turned and blushed seeing her friend looking at her. " I was training."

"By staring at lee-san?"Hinata rose a sceptical brow.

Rena smiled. '_so thats his name huh?..Lee..'_ She shrugged. " I took a break and saw him."

Hinata smirked shyly at her red-haired friend. "M-more like d-drooling."

Rena blushed a bit pink making her pale complexion show nicely through her cheeks. Her friend was right she was practically drooling.

Why? she didnt know. "Well he is kinda cute looking."

Hinata laughed at her seeing that her mild friend was having a big time crush. "I-i'm s-sorry...hehehe...but thats so.."

"So what?!" Rena asked coldly getting annoyed.

"N-nothing!"

Rena huffed walking past her to go back to the village, it was getting dark anyway and they had class tomarrow. She looked back at Hinata and sighed. "You coming?"

"A-ah...yes!" Hinata followed quickly not wanting to be left behind.

Lee on the other hand had stopped and heard the two young girls though they didnt notice him seeing them or listening. He blushed when her heard one say he was cute. Nobody has ever really called him that but now a girl saying he was **cute**. Lee smiled wide and blushed hoping to see the said girl in class tomarrow.

He stood and jumped to the trees heading to his Kohona home.

Rena woke the next morning stretching out her limber arms and legs hearing the bones pop. She walked to her dresser and picked out clothes putting them on the bed she went to her bathroom and showered. Coming out drying her hair and then combing it she moved to put on her clothes. She wore Long tight purple pants that hugged her thighs and tush and then put on a zipped up black skirt that went down to her knees, slipped on a long sleeve shirt that was also purple but a bit darker and then put on a zipped up black vest. Looking in the mirror she put on her silver thick hand gloves and put on her black sandals then grabbed her small kunei carrying bag and head out the door of her apartment. She walked down the street of her village and caught up with Hinata who was ahead of her. "Hinata!"

"Oh hey R-rena." The blue haired hyuuga waved and slowed her pace to walk with Rena. She smiled when she catched up and began walking again.Rena sighed. " So do you think we'll be teamed up together?"

"Probibly not." Hinata said sadly. Honestly the girl was so negative.

As they reached the school house a certain boy walked up to them with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Rena im surprised you passed to get a head band."

"Oh hello Uchiha i didnt know that emotional over ego recks could pass." Rena spat back. She hated the Uchiha or as all the girls say Sasuke Uchiha. He was ignorant, unpolite, and a self centered jerk. But since he had good looks with raven spiked hair and feirce attitude everyone seemed to fall blind by his true nature, except Rena. Sasuke just smirked more. " Somone woke up on the wrong side of the bed i was hoping we get teamed up together."

Rena sustained a growl and answered back, "Im not the one with bed hair and i rather be decapitated then be with you one the same team!"

Sasuke frowned then and turned away with his hands in his pockets, "whatever Hakkai."

A nerve popped from Rena's forehead when he called her by her last name not because he said it but how he said it like a curse. Hinata frowned she hated the fact that the Uchiha could upset her friend so easily especially since Rena had alot patience. The two girls sat down behind their tables while everyone filed in and Iruka sensai a tanned young man who had brown hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose came in and cleared his throat. "All right eveyone before i team you up and confirm you your sensai i like to speak to you all over the things you will go through as a shinobi and the rough parts..."

Iruka's words were drained from Rena as she looked around to find the boy she saw at the forest. "Where...there!" She smirked seeing him sit by Hinata's older cousin Neji. He was paying attention to iruka's words as if they were another lesson but felt like someone was staring at him.

Lee turned his head and smiled at the girl who was ...staring deadpan at him. 'She looks almost...hypnotised.'

He waved at her maybe to get her to snap out of it. Rena seeing him wave blinked and smiled waving back.

"He noticed me!!" she squaled to herself.

Then Hinata looked over at her and said,"What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhh...staring at my obsession?!"

"NARUTO?"

"NO!!"

"oh good cause i was going to beat your ass for looking at my future boyfriend/husband."

"...you are one messed up bitch."

"Thank you."

"your welcome."

Hinata then turned to naruto with a sick twisted 'i want you' look though he totally missed it and said. "Naruto will you kill sakura for me?"

"What?!"

"Do it bitch!"

"o-okay...just dont sick your fag looking cousin Neji at me."

Neji hearing this turned and yelled. "DONT DIS US GAY PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE WE MAKE MORE MONEY THEN YOU!!"

"YOUR GAY?!!" Lee asked.

"uhh uhhh i can explain..."

"I LET A FUCKING FAG BEAT ME??!!" lee yelled flames in his eyes.

insert major ass kicking to neji from lee here

Ahem! back to Rena who was cheering lee on for kicking the fag ugly neji soon turned to Sakura.

"Hey pink hair bitch where you get that dress? i looove it."

"Really?"

"no."

"INNOOO SHE IS BEING MEAN!!"

Ino glared at sakura and then smacked her up side the head . "WHat the fuck is wrong with you? your a fucking ninja kick her ass jesus christ what am i your damn mom?!"

"but!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I DONT WANT HEAR YOUR LAME EXCUSE OF FAKE PINK HIAR ASS WHINING TO ME EVERY DAMN 2 SECONDS!"

Rena choked on her spit. "Shit." She didnt know the blonde had spunk.

Shino who is usually the silent type and loved bugs began to laugh hysterically at all of them for they didnt know he was planning to take over the wolrd with his man-festing cockroaches and butterflies.

Butterflies?

did i say that right?

yep...

looks to her cousin who nods.

wow.

Ahem anyway... "Shino stop laughing you make a baby die everyday!" Kiba barked at him.

"your smell kills kittens."

"I have fleas not bad smell."

"OO i love you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

iruka just sighed. "nothing ever gets done here."

Sasuke munching on popcorn and watching the whole event of his comrads he took notice of a certain person staring at him.

"oh no..."

"saaasssukkkee-kuuunn..."

"Oh fuck."

"my preciousssss ssssaaaukkee..."

"there is no god."

Some how in this bloody fuck up story Orochimaru ended up being a student in kohona and wasnt WASNT evil...molesting bastard yes but not evil...

okay ..you get it.

Orochimaru scooted to sasuke and smiled. "how is my lovely body doing?"

"IM NOT GIVING MY BODY TO YOU IM TO SEXY FOR YOU!"

"maybe for my shirt..."

"...that made no sense."

"sssssurre it did."

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura being the overly obsessed sasuke lover more then i am with sesshoumaru came to the rescue and stabbed the snake man with her sasuke covered fangirl flag in the heart.

"AHHH!!"

"DIEE!!"

"thats not fair."

"screw fairness i have to cut my hair damn short so he would have me!!"

well Orochimaru didnt last long...he died. DONT FUCKING ARGUE THAT HE CANT DIE I AM WRITING THIS SO I SAY HE DIED.

DEAD DIED GONE TO HELL!!

hah.

i win.

Tenten who is obviously ignored in both show and manga and is never really talked about unless she got her ass kicked by temari who is awesome!, stood and yelled. " I AM A LESBIAN!!!!"

Silence.

well actaully only because no one heard or listened.

that goes to show you girls who have buns for hair are ignored.

OKay so one person noticed her and that was someone unexpected.

you wanna know?

do you?

wow pretty sad...OKay it was...Shikamaru.

"reeally?" Shika asks her boredly. "if i wasnt so lazy i would have gotten up and drooled but im to lazy and overly smarter then you so i dont give a flying fuck."

Tenten stared at him. "whats a flying fuck?"

"dont ask a genious sister."

"im not your sister."

"you wish though."

"..."

"INCEST!"

Kakashi being swept up by the time of great things even though he's always late for everything EVERYTHING.

sat on a tree branch reading his PORN...you know its fucking porn...ichi ichi paradise happy now? you whining baby who cant grow up!

"giggle."

He turned the page and blushed. "i love my book yes i do i love you book forever thick and through!" Kakashi hugged it like a teddy bear and giggled more.

Some great copy ninja.

Itachi ...covers ears from fangirl shrieks and screams and knocks out one girl who tries to rape him walks up behind kakashi and kicked him in the head making him fall out of the tree.

"CHILD MOLESTER!"

"what the hell?!!"

"i saw you touching my little brother!!"

" touching him?? i was beatin that brats ass!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"He was reminding me of you you sick family killing shark lover bastard!"

"leave kisami out of this!!"

far at a ramen stand Kisami was eating egg rolls and chicken soup. He was getting over a flesh cold while sneezing. "GOD DAMN IT !"

Naruto who skipped school joined him and touched his sword.

"Wow it cuts?"

"NO YOU FUCKING FOX BRAT IT SHAVES!!"

"YOU shave your legs?"

"..."

"REALLY?"

"NOOOO!"

"THEN what do you shave?"

"my feet."

"FEET?"

"kisami is your shark lover isnt he?" Kakashi asked handing itachi his porno book.

"Yes." Itachi answers who takes it and they both sit down forgetting what they were fighting over.

"So you guys..."

"what?"

"buttsex?"

**SMACK.**

"SO you do then?"

"YES."

"whos on top?"

Rena who is my made up character sat on Lee's lap hugging his cute little fuzzy brow face to her chest practically choking him to death.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Hinata kidnapped Naruto and tied him to Iruka's desk who is having a heart attack and began the process of raping him.

bondage will be used.

Naruto would have no idea because he was knocked out. So you cant call it rape.

Sasuke joined Neji in his BE GAY AND SAVE YOURSELF FROM FANGIRLS club and died his hair blonde.

this club insisted all hot guys.

Sasuke (NOT HOT WE JUST PITIED HIM), Neji, Gaara (he hated the fact that girls WANTED him to rape them), itachi, and of course Kabuto( but every one hates him.)

Naruto had no choice but to join...cause Hinata was scaring the shit out of him and he woke up naked.

odd.

indeed.

Sasuke seeing that naruto was turning gay smirked.

"finally i can follow into my brother's footsteps and make love to my best friend!"

"...sasuke you touch me and ill hack off your sad excuse of a bean pole."

"bean pole?"

"I am not saying the word!!"

"dick?"

"AHHH MY VIRGIN EARS!!"

"you do know that some people are named Dick right?"

"really?"

"yes."

"you should change your name then sasuke."

"fuck you!"

"you wish."

"damn straight!"

"GAH MY VIRGIN EARS AGAIN!!"

"GROW UP."

"ILL STAY SMALL THANK YOU!"

"in your pants?"

"that was so wrong."

"ill make it right!"

"Gah no GAARRA!!!"

insert hot smexy sand man in a hot smexy appearence!

"what foxboy?"

"He wants to rape me!!"

"over my dead body...and in this case i cant die..." Gaara grins.

Sasuke gulps.

"what are you gonna do?"

"im going to sick my twisted imagination on you...plus have my demon eat you."

"...bbuuut buut..."

" die now."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sasuke runs like a pansy girl away and across country.

"thank you gaara."

"hn."

"okay okay thank you raccoon boy.."

" your welcome."

"im not being gay with you."

"thats fine i like lee."

"FUZZY BROWS??!"

"he wears nice shades of green." Gaara shrugs.

"thats a reason to be gay??"

"...i dont care."

"you never do."

" i care for my sand gourd and cookies."

"...what about your mother?"

"bitch is dead."

"your dad?"

"dead."

"siblings?"

"they are slaves."

"wow."

"anything else?"

"Okay gaara do you care about ME?"

"...i plead the fifth."

"YOU DO??"

"...yes i care about you...and your smexy blonde hair."

"im smexy i know."

"dont rub it in."

And so comes to the wasteful thinking end of this story and only because im bored now and want icecream thank you for wasting maybe 30 minutes of your time that you will NEVER get back in reading this.

carma's a bitch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxRavenXx


End file.
